For the love of a Dragon
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Charlie Weasley knows it is time to return home. Draco Malfoy on the other hand has lost his. What will bring them together and will they manage to find the home and peace they long for? Perhaps in each other? Post war freedom, dragon cuteness and a mystery to top it off like a cherry. R&R, and enjoy of course! Warning: Mature sexual content in later chapters x
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello lovelies, I usually RP Harry Potter characters but this story would not leave my head, so here it is for you. Of course I don't own these gorgeous men, just make them do my bidding as the muse bites me. Enjoy, read and review if you have a moment ;) Much love,**

**Raven Mikaelson**

"You know the battle will happen soon, it's inevitable…" she said gently and rubbed her friend's shoulder encouragingly.

"I know…" was his simple answer, voice strained with the months of worry, pretence and decision making.

"This is your final chance to choose. I know we have only been friends shortly, but I do believe you deserve a second chance…"

He snickered. "You called me a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach in our third year, Granger. I still don't get why you tolerate me now." he looked at the muggle-born. Truth be told, she was pretty to a degree, and definitely smarter than a lot of purebloods. Why should he hate her? Why force it when he could understand her instead? How far the mighty fall…

She put a stray lock of silvery hair behind his ear. "You know very well why, Draco. You may be a Slytherin but even Harry said this path was chosen for you if you wished to remain alive, and your family somewhat safe. Now, don't tell me you are truly evil..." she teased.

His lips quirked into a crooked little smile. "No, not really….I just want this to be over. I want him dead…" he gulped slightly. "I love my mother but she been openly supporting him for the past few months, I fear father has changed her mind to become a true follower." He shuddered slightly. "I don't want to lose them but I know I already have…" he whispered. "Don't get me wrong, I would spy for you again if I have to. But I just wish for this to be over already."

Hermione pulled him to her side. "It will be alright, as long as you get out of the battle alive, and choose the right side. We will defeat him, it cannot be any other way. And if not in this battle, then we will work to break him from the inside afterwards. Just…choose wisely. You are one of us now, Draco..." she encouraged softly.

…

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort grinned victoriously as their armies stood across from each other. The first wave of attacks was brutal and they have lost many, but the light side stood firm against one of the most evil men in history.

His army of wizards, werewolves , trolls, dementors, and even giants stood firm across the field as the dead body of Harry Potter was dropped to the ground.

Hermione gasped slightly and took Ron's hand. It could not be, not Harry. After all he had sacrificed… She felt a tear run down her cheek but stood her ground firmly, wand raised and poised for any coming attack.

Some students and teachers were lost in the first wave of battle, and while their numbers may be smaller, they were prepared to battle until they met their end or won. There were no aurors in sight to help them, the ministry completely abandoning the cause, so they called for reinforcements of their own.

Remus led several packs of werewolves that refused to join the dark side, and Charlie Weasley watched the battle from the back of a Hungarian Horntail. He could feel the strong creature vibrating with energy, ready for the kill it was not allowed at the reserve. He looked over at the Chinese fireball, smoke escaping his wide nostrils as it rested upon on the castle's towers and waited for orders. They had one goal as far as strategy went. Take out the giants and the trolls as swiftly as possible to allow for a more even on-foot battle.

"This is your last chance to join me, if you do not wish to die. Step forward if you choose to do so!" goaded the Dark Lord as he looked over the masses. "Ah Draco, I see you survived. Come, join your rightful side away from the traitors of the Wizarding world!" he called to the blond.

Draco stood still for a moment, his eyes trained on his mother and father who were calling to him with their cool eyes, their heir to join them in pursuit of family reunion and position keeping. He tried to find an ounce of love, of hesitation for their beliefs in their gaze. Yet he found none and so his final decision was made. He started walking yet instead of joining the Dark Lord, he stopped in the front line and took Hermione's hand, raising his wand at the psychopath instead.

The Death Eaters hushed at the defiant display and the smile had gone from the Dark Lord's smile, only to be replaced by a look of rage. "You dare defy me and your family as a Malfoy. Have it your way, your parents shall pay the price. Let the dementors loose!" he commanded and the hooded figures immediately headed for Lucius and Narcissa.

"NOOO!" shouted Draco and took a step forward, firmly planting his feet in a crouch as he shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A large silver dragon burst from the tip of his wand and headed straight for the foul creatures, driving them all away with strong wings and cry of rage. The dementors fled the battle after such a display, never to return to the dark lord's side. He noticed his parents' surprise yet it was quickly replaced by the glint of disappointment and betrayal. He might have saved their souls but it was only because of him that they stood under attack. He was as of now a traitor to the family.

A sudden roar pierced the stunned silence that followed Draco's patronus as the Chinese Fireball swooped down from the tower and flew towards the crowd. Charlie attempted to give it orders yet he failed to command it in time, as shocked cries erupted within the mass of light side warriors. It was clear the dragon was heading for them and not the Dark Lord, for what reason they did not know as they tried to cover. The majestic scarlet dragon swooped down and with a cry of surprise Draco Malfoy was caught in its talons and lifted through the air back towards the tower. He was starting to fear for his life when the dragon suddenly settled on the tower and lifted its clawed arm up towards its back. He saw a saddle there and on instinct climber up from its grip into the piece of leather strapped to the majestic creature. He took the reigns firmly as to not topple over and caressed the smooth scales of the dragon's neck, trying to see if this was the creature's intent. The dragon turned slightly to look at its back and huffed gently, a little bit of smoke leaving its nostrils in satisfaction.

Draco nodded to the intelligent dragon and looked over at the other tower where the Horntail huffed softly as well. His eyes met the ones of the Romanian Dragon Handler and he nodded to him, letting him know he would follow lead. If this was how he was to fight in the battle, then so be it.

Charlie was stunned at the display. He had never seen a dragon choose someone to ride them for a purpose. Even though he had to admit the blond's patronus was breathtaking. He knew the young man was a Malfoy by the hair, even though they have never met. As he was sure the blond knew he was a Weasley. But this was a battle and if the dragon has chosen a rider, he would make use of the new force. He signalled with his hand their plan to aim for the giants and trolls, hoping the blond would understand the signals. Draco looked over the field for a moment before turning back to Charlie and nodding his head in understanding.

They watched from above as suddenly Harry sprang to his feet and attacked Voldemort, the second wave of battle beginning shortly afterwards. The two seas of light and dark forces clashed, bodies falling everywhere, bright beams of light from wand tips flying across the field. Charlie and Draco pulled on the reigns and directed their dragons towards the mighty giants, attacking with fire, sharp talons that gauged eyes from sockets and strong jaws that tore meat from bones. One after another the giants fell, all five of them, before the dragon riders focused their creatures on the trolls that seemed to be breaking bones with their clubs. Compared to giants, the trolls posed little problem to the dragons as they disposed of them pretty swiftly. Their destructive fire rained upon the dark side, occasionally penetrating a shield and ridding the masses on foot from another attack upon their light force.

Suddenly all stopped, Voldemort's and Harry's wands locked in a battle of two spells, as the beams shone brightly upon them all. Charlie guided his horntail closer to Draco's position as they settled down a moment upon the castle walls. A shuddering breath of relief left Draco as he watched the Dark Lord disintegrate, yet his joy was short lived. A searing pain caused him to cry out with distress and he toppled off the Fireball, clutching his forearm to his chest. Charlie did not hesitate upon hearing the cry and swooped down with his Horntail, barely managing to catch the blond by his collar and stop his fall as they rose up to heavens. He grunted softly, flexing his muscles tight until he managed to pulled the blond upon the seat directly in front of him and held him close as he navigated the majestic creature carrying them down to the ground.

Draco was in agony, whimpering softly as he was held against a wide firm chest in a strong hold. "Make it stop…" he whispered hoarsely, his nails scratching at the moving dark mark upon his forearm. "Please make it stop…"

Charlie held him tighter as they finally descended upon ground. "Calm down, we're down. I will get you to the mediwitch." He said and picked up the blond on instinct, carrying him swiftly into the infirmary as the crowds around them rejoiced from a battle won. He deposited the blond upon one of the beds as his old head of house walked over swiftly.

"I think it's his dark mark, it seems to have started burning after Voldemort fell." He explained hastily, pulling Draco's bloodied nails from the scratched skin to show her his forearm.

Minerva started waving her wand. "Thank you Mr Weasley, you may go now." she said as she gave the blond some potions.

Charlie nodded and turned on his heel. He had dragons to return to Romania after seeing his family.

…..

It was another week before Charlie returned back to the country. The Wizarding World of Britain was on its way to repair, the last of Death Eaters were being captured and trials were dealt out swiftly as Kingsley was made Minister of magic the day after the battle.

He was glad to know that his family remained mostly intact, apart from Percy who fell at the ministry when the Dark Lord took over. His mother sent him a few letters to let him know of everything that was happening and invited him to stay at the Burrow to be with his family for the time being.

Charlie felt conflicted. While the reserve provided them help during the battle, he only received a week's leave to settle his last affairs in Britain before returning to Romania to continue his work. He wished to spend time with his family and celebrate their safety once more, yet he could not leave his job to do so. Being a Dragon Handler was in his blood, he knew nothing else and he did not wish to leave his home in Romania for too long. And so he agreed to spend the week in his previous home and cherish each moment with his family before his life settled back to its usual tracks.

It was just before dinner time in England when the international portkey dropped him outside the house's wards. He swiftly collected his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder, making his way through the blooming garden. It was still early May yet the sun was gaining heat and the orchard smelled of cherry and honeysuckle, the sweet scent he came to associate with the Burrow.

"Charlie!" he smiled and turned around to be tackled by his only sister. He chuckled and dropped the bag only to pick her up and spin her around, happy to hear her content giggles.

"Hello little sis, glad to see I have you to welcome me home." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. He was the one helping mum with the twins, Ron and Ginny when they were born, as Bill had already left to pursue a career and he had stayed at home for two more years after finishing Hogwarts.

"I'm so glad you're back, mum was ecstatic that you got at least a weekend's leave." she grinned. "It will be a bit of a squeeze but apparently we will be getting some money to renovate! Can you imagine that?!" she smiled and took his hand, leading him towards the back door.

Charlie smiled kindly at his little sister. While she was no longer little by any means, having bloomed into quite a beauty over the years, he would always view her as his little sister and was glad to know Harry would be taking good care of her.

"What do you mean a tight squeeze?" he asked, her words only now registering with him. "Is mum housing the whole order again?" he chuckled.

Ginny rolled her eyes at his cheek. "No, silly. Harry, Hermione and Draco are staying with us for now. Mum would not let them stay anywhere else since they have nowhere to go really. But it's all good, at least we can all rest after the craziness of the past month." she grinned.

Charlie contemplated her words as they stepped into the kitchen, only to be brought back from his thoughts by his mother's rib cracking embrace. Thank Merlin she was too short to hug him around the neck.

"Hi mom." He chuckled and gently rubbed her back as she attempted to squeeze the life out of him.

Molly sniffed slightly. "Welcome back, Charlie dear. Come, dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you go put your things down and freshen up?" she patted his cheek and bounded over to the army of pots and pans.

Charlie picked up his bag again and after greeting his family and the Gryffindor princess, heading upstairs to his old room. He opened the door but stopped in his tracks as he noticed a blond young man sitting upon various cushions on his window seat with a book in hands. A moment later he was pierced with light grey gaze full of surprise at the intrusion.

"Charlie, is it?" asked the blond as he elegantly turned in his seat and stood up, walking to the man.

"Draco." He replied in kind and shook the blond's hand. He knew almost nothing of the young man, apart from a few tales about 'the ferret' from the times when the golden trio and the Malfoy heir were still on opposite sides of the war. "May I ask what you are doing in my room?" he inquired conversationally as he put his duffel bag down.

"Oh. I didn't know it was your room." said the slytherin simply. "All the other rooms were taken so Mrs Weasley directed me to stay here. She did not mention you would be coming back." He said nonchalantly, yet his eyes were cautious.

Charlie shrugged and stretched his tired muscles. "I don't mind sharing if you do. I'm used to it."

Draco looked at him with surprise, and then his calculative gaze fell upon the small room and the small bed. There was hardly space for another in the narrow bedroom, especially when he considered the size of the dragon handler. He was one of the shorted Weasley men as far as Draco could judge but was wide enough for two. Thick, hard muscles covered his arms and wide chest, one he could remember cradling him though his pain only a week ago at the end of the battle. His nails unconsciously scratched his forearm where the dark mark used to be tattooed in as he took in the man in front of him. His hair was longish and a bit of a wild mess, and a dark smudge, most likely from work graced his neck. The light blue Levis were torn in places and did nothing to hide his thick, powerful thighs and calves, and a piece on sun-kissed skin covered in burns was revealed upon his belly as he stretched and his t-shirt rode up.

"And how are we supposed to fit into the room?" he drawled, turning his back on the man to bookmark his page.

Charlie looked around. "Don't tell me you are squeamish about personal space." He grinned roguishly.

Draco turned and raised a perfectly even eyebrow at the redhead. "I have learnt not to be around your family. It appears you do not know the meaning of the concept." He said, yet there was no real distaste in his tone or eyes. "I am not however accustomed to sharing a bed with a man I barely know." He said.

Charlie shrugged. "We can enlarge the bed as far as it will go in the evening. It will have to do. Or would you have me on the floor?" he rolled his eyes, yet a grin did not slip from his features.

Draco merely shrugged. "Whatever, I shall go help Mrs Weasley with dinner." He said and left the room, giving Charlie space to shower and change after a long gruelling day of work.

He took a quick shower and pulled his better jeans, meaning they only had one or two tears, his heavy boots and a black t-shirt with a three quarter sleeve to cover his tattoos so he wouldn't have to use a glamour around his mother. He smiled to himself and roughly dried his hair before heading downstairs. This should be interesting, he thought to himself as he bounded down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hope you are enjoying so far my dear readers. R&R if you have a moment, and here is the next chapter for you. X**

Dinner at the Burrow has always been a spectacular event. The table was heaving with mouth-watering dishes and many sides that all of them could choose from an pick at. Not one seat was left empty and the mood was almost always merry. And even more so now that the war was over. It would take a while to shake off the gloom that has been present for the past months, and deal with the many deaths on their side, but for now, they were all glad to be around, and meeting as a family once again for a meal. Molly pulled her second eldest into another rib-cracking hug before ushering him next to Bill.

"Un-un!" Victoire squaled happily upon seeing him and reached her chubby little arms towards her godfather. The 8 month old babe was just starting to babble a little bit more coherently and that was how she recognised the dragon handler.

Charlie smiled gently and picked her up from the tall baby chair into his warm chest. "The one lady that shall forever be known to have ensnared me! With respect to you and Ginny of course, mumma dearest." he teased the plump woman who but laughed and waved his words off with a wooden spoon, bustling back towards the last of the pans still in need of stirring.

As if the baby girl understood him, she grabbed the front of his shirt tightly and gurgled happily. Charlie nuzzled her soft cheek. "Mwah mwah mwah little princess." he chuckled and pressed kisses to her forehead before finally sitting down. As he craddled her in his strong arms, she took a hold of his hand and begun to contently, and almost-toothlessly nibble on his finger. Her giant was paying attention to her, and papa was sitting nearby. Victoire was a content little girl, if only she had her mummy's pretty long hair to tug at...

Despite the sombre times of the war, Charlie had always found time for his niece. And to be now safe and with his family was beginning to feel like...well, home. Ginny appeared to be discussing something Quidditch-related with Ronald, while occasionally sending flirting glances at Harry. The boy-who-lived-to-probably-soon-marry-his-sister, now looking much more relaxed and less tired, was grinning happily at her antics. Love-stuck fools, Charlie chuckled to himself. Ronald was of course oblivious to the devious glint in the twins' eyes, the meddling duo most likely contemplating the ratio of mashed potatoes and mushy peas that would make his face look that much more ridiculous. He gave them 5 minutes to get the plan moving, judging by the twitch in George's hand.

Bill only gave him a quick smile when he noticed Charlie looking his way, before turning back to his discussion with dad about the new law from the Magical Creatures department concerning veelas. What caught Charlie's attention however was Hermione, sitting a few spaces down and across, who was gesticulating wildly, apparently making a point. Draco was nodding occasionally as he listened intently with a slight frown maring his forehead, stepping in with a counterargument once he saw the brunette pausing to draw in a breath. He could not hear what they were discussing over the merry talk at the table, but it seemed that they enjoyed the debate greatly. Didn't Hermione...slap, or punch him, or something at some point? At least that was what Ronald had told them during one of the summer breaks. How did they become friends? Or was it a war necessity?

"It's a shame you can only stay the weekend, Charlie dear." the ever kind voice of his mother brought him out of his thoughts. She handed him a bottle with some warmed up milk, and he licked the rubber before offering it to the happily resting babe in his arms, who reached for it hungrily.

"I will be actually staying for a week. As a senior handler, they have asked me to negotiate with the reserve in Wales." he smiled, but felt the little hair at the back of his neck stand, as if he was being watched. He looked up and his eyes met the icy gaze of the blond across the table. He was most likely not too happy about having to share the bedroom for a whole week, he thought.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ronald's sudden exclamation made them all turn to see what happened, laughter breaking out quickly around the table at the sight of the redhead, a large blob of mushy peas in the center of his forehead and a full spoon of mash in his hair.

Bill leaned closer to Charlie with a slight grimace. "You know that would have been hilarious a few months ago. Now, it just reminds me of something Victoire could produce. If Ron was to feed and change her, it sould surely end up in other places as well." he snickered.

Charlie scrunched his nose slightly at such words, momentarily put off his food, but an appetite such as his was not easily satisfied, so he turned to his plate and begun to pile it up with roast and boiled potatoes, his favourite. Butter and gravy... Molly handed him another plate with a fond smile, so he could pile up the broccoli. "Thanks mum." he smiled.

She always loved to see her children enjoying her food, and fill their bellies almost till they burst, but he made her the happiest. With the amount of work, and his fast Weasley metabolism, he usually ended up with two full plates during a meal, which made Molly just about beam with happiness and pride. He immediately dug in, still holding the feeding Victoire close, so he could only eat with one hand. He managed only with the fork for a while, enjoying the buttery potatoes and steamed broccoli, but waited until the little princess finished her bottle before he would get round to the rest of his meal.

She hiccuped as he took the empty bottle from her, and gently guided her into a sitting position to see if she needed to burp. He chuckled when she indeed did, making Bill and his dad jump at the content sound. Bill rolled his eyes at him but took his daughter into his own arms as he was finished with his own dinner and nodded to Charlie in gratitude. The dragon handler winked at the little girl who smiled at him sleepily and polished off his plate rather swiftly. With manners unlike Ronald, but swiftly. He hasn't eaten for 5 hours afterall. Finally he sat back in his chair with a content hum, patting his firm belly.

"Mum, I can honestly say there is no one that cooks like you." he grinned, watching his dear mother beam with pride.

"Why thank you Charlie dear. Do they feed you enough in that place? All those dragons and hard work!" she tutted, always worrying about her children.

Charlie grinned cheekily. "Oh you know, we go hunting for wild boar, us barbarians." he winked teasingly.

"Oh you cheeky boy! Almost as bad as the twins." she waggled her finger at him, ignoring the mock offended pouts from the two pranksters. Charlie but chuckled, enjoying the light banter. Bill and him were the oldest and naturally the closest, since they were only a couple of years apart. And they were the only ones who would fondly tease their dear parents so. Being there to help bring up most of their younger siblings, you could not avoid finding great value in family, and share in the joy of their home with their parents.

"How about we make the drinks, like old times?" Bill asked his brother with a smile. They used to make Turkish coffee that Bill traded with some friends at Hogwarts, with a dash of firewhiskey for their parents some evenings, after all the ones who were still little were already in bed. Molly and Arthur have given their children all, and Bill and Charlie had long ago made a deal to look after them in turn, always.

Charlie nodded and sat up. "Well, since everyone here is finally of age, I guess we can make a treat for all." he grinned.

Hermione noticed Draco looked a little bit apprehensive at Charlie's grin. "Don't worry, it's really tasty." she said, admitting she had drank it before.

The blond raised an eyebrow. "My my Granger, admitting to indulging in alcoholic beverages before allowed age limit? Positively deviant of you, breaking the rules." he tuted teasingly.

Hermione mock glared. "You hold your tongue, Draco Malfoy. I know of all the Slytherin parties. You woud be surprised what girls talk about in the lavatories."

Draco grinned. "Calm down, I am merely teasing. Does it have milk in it?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Are you lactose intolerant as well?"

"The perks of being a pure blood." he replied, each word dripping with sarcasm. While his face remained impassive, Hermione knew to read him well enough by now to see that speaking of his childhood or heritage was a matter of pride but still hurt his feeling somehow, especially after his parents' death.

She summoned her soya milk and put it on the table in front of Charlie. "Two soya ones please." she smiled. Charlie's gaze flickered towards the blond by her side for a moment before he nodded and headed for the kettle.

They all cleared out, Molly with little Victoire coontently cuddled into the warmth of her squishy chest, leaving Bill and Charlie in the kitchen. They swiftly tended to the washing up with a few hefty charms and prepared the many mugs and glasses for their family.

"How are things with Fleur? Is she still refusing to face Molly?" Charlie asked, their conversation kept private with another charm sent at the door.

Bill nodded sadly. "She managed to say the wrong thing yet again. I don't think I have seen mum so unhappy. I mean, it's only a garden but you know how much time now mum puts in it. Fleur refused to get the carrots the last time she was around, apparently because her dress would be ruined by the gnomes who like to tug on it. I think mum even cried after we left, at least Ginny thought she heard her." he sighed.

Charlie just shook his head. "Those two need to start getting along. You know it's mum's birthday soon. Make Fleur get her the new magical degnomer, and perhaps if she said she would help with the garden, mum would be happy again." he suggested.

Bill waved his hand. "Thanks, we will need to think about somehting. I fear the two of them will never get along. Everything was so great when Victoire was born, but now that she's older again, and doesn't have to stay the night with her mother, it's getting a bit difficult again as I like to bring her over here often." he said distractedly, measuring out spoons of coffee according to everyone's tastes. "But enough about me. What about you and Ivan?" he asked.

While Charlie's face remained closed off, Bill knew his brother well and saw the slight wince in his shoulders. Charlie had always been a warm, open person, never shy about speak honestly with his brother. But after the many disappointments in love, Bill begun to fear for his brother's heart.

"He has found someone else to fill his...time. Apparently even the best I can offer is not good enough." he said almost nonchallantly. Truthfully, he thought they had an understanding with the young Russian cook. They have been lovers for over half a year, but what could you expect when you're but a dragon handler.. "But it's fine, I am sure he is content wherever he is. And I have plenty of affectionate beasts to occupy my time." he grinned, trying to shrug off the sour taste left in his mouth after the break up. At least he loved his job...

Bill shook his head. "You are being far too kind. I say good riddence. You went off to fight for your family, for your country really, and he in the mean time goes off and finds himself someone else to fuck, to put it crudely but honestly." he said in a simple, no nonsence tone. "He was not worthy of being your partner. Are you sure you don't want to try with the ladies again? I remember you did not mind either way back in Hogwarts." he winked teasingly.

Charlie but chuckled at his brother's words as he carefully separated the two glasses containing soya milk from the others. "Those times are long gone. I have not since met a woman that I would find attractive. Most likely because I work with angry dragon mothers. People say pregnant woman can be hell to live with. Try a dragon lady sitting on her eggs." he shuddered. "Really, my tastes have specified much since school times." he sighed softly.

Bill nodded in understanding, as they continued to prepare the drinks. He prepared some brown sugar with whiskey in a small pot, heating it up to be added to the coffee. The preparation was their little secret, which was why it was such a treat when they decided to make it after dinner. Charlie hesitated a moment before deciding to simply ask his brother. "Hey brother, what is the deal with Draco Malfoy?" he asked.

Bill looked at him in surprise, one of the claw marks that run through his eyebrow made him look down right incredulous. "What do you mean?" he inquired, his hand never ceasing in the stirring motion.

Charlie shrugged. "You know..how come he is so chummy with the trio and the whole family? I mean, I don't have anything against it, since I don't know him. He seems a little quiet, but decent. I just did not expect him around, considering the history between our families." he explained.

Bill nodded in understanding. "You have to share a room with him, I hear. I guess you want to know who you're sleeping with." he grinned cheekily, ducking the tea towel aimed at his head. "But to answer your question, apparently he came round to apologise to the trio, and asked to switch sides. He never wanted to be a Death Eater but before his mother accepted Voldemort's philosophy as her own, it was her life at risk. So he had taken the dark mark. As you can imagine, Ronniekins was not delighted in the least but Harry offered Draco his hand in friendship, and so he begun to spy. As he was in the inner circle with his father, his information was valuable. Apparently they became good friends. As you can imagine, our favourite bookworms adores finally having someone to argue with about something that does not involve homework or Quidditch." he grinned.

Chrlie rolled his eyes at his antics but chuckled, finally understanding how it all came to be. "And why is he staying? I know mum likes to mother hen everyone, but he is a Malfoy afterall."

Bill shrugged. "He has apologised and the family feud is resolved. He has nowhere to go until the Manor is cleaned form all the dark magic and artifacts. His parents were given the kiss. He really has no one but himself, the last Malfoy heir." he said, his voice a little softer in compassion with the young blond.

They came from a large family, never any privacy or silence in the house. Charlie could not imagine being the only one from his family left and suddenly understood the cheerful way his mother seemed to be around the blond, when she handed him food or caught his eye. She most likely considered him a part of the family, along with Harry and Hermione, who were both orphans as well now, as Hermione's parents died in a car accident in Australia a few months back.

"I guess it will be bearable to share the room then." he said nonchallantly, but Bill saw right through him and hid his grin. There appeared to be something about Draco that his brother seemed to find either interesting or irresistible. And as he knew Charlie, things might get interesting in the house, and soon.

…...

"So, how do we do this then?" Draco asked from the window seat, ready to go to bed as it was nearing one in the morning. They all had a pleasant evening and the blond had to admit that while he was not used to having so little personal space, it was...nice.

Having grown up as an onlychild in a large Manor, where your parents rarely showed affection, was admittedly lonely at first, but then he got used it it. For purebloods who are more often than not only children, it was second nature to not question their upbringing, and only form acquaintances, never friendships. Now, he had no one to tell him how to behave, what was expected of him as the Malfoy heir, or how to lead his life. For the first time ever, he was an adult, completely free to do whatever he wanted. He was cleared of all charges, the ugly thing was gone from his forearm and life seemed full of options. Truth be told, he was not sure what to do with himself all of a sudden. But that had yet to come. For now, all he had to do was just be himself for a while.

Charlie turned around in his seat where he was working on a few pieces of paperwork for the reserve and stretched tiredly. He noticed the blond's long elegant fingers were idilly playing with the thin leather bookmark, most likely not sure how to approach their situation. He stood up and gathered a pair of sleeping pants. "I'll go change in the bathroom, you can change here and then we'll see about how far we can enlarge the bed. Sounds like a plan?" he asked.

Draco nodded and watched the redhead leave. He noticed that Charlie did not take a shirt to change into, so basically he was about to sleep in the same room, in the same bed, with a half naked man he had known for a few hours. Certainly a change from his past experience of simply enjoying a good fuck with Blaise before they each went to their own bed and rested separately. And he would have a whole week of getting used to the redhead's presence in the bed, at least according to his words...

He was brought out of his thoughts when Charlie returned, clad only in a pair of simple grey sleeing pants, and was he a sight... Skin so licked by the sun only a few freckles were visible here and there...many little burns and scars littering his golden skin, with one large burn upon his side. But what caught his attention the most were the three tattoos colouring the redhead's skin. A black Ouroburus around his forearm, a Green Welsh climbing up the rest of his arm in a three quarter sleeve, with much shadowed detail, and a Chinese Fireball curled over his heart, the magicaly tattoed dragon contently puffing small clouds of smoke up to his collarbone. A sight indeed.

Charlie noticed the blond staring but did not comment, focusing his magic at the bed, enlarging it as far as it would go. "Which side do you usually sleep on?" he asked.

Draco swiftly lowered his gaze to the bed, conscious that he was not exactly covert in his glances and looked at the double bed. "Well, I am not used to sleeping with anyone in my bed." he admitted hesitantly.

Charlie did not comment, only nodding in acceptance. "No problem. How about I take the left, and you the right, and we'll see how we fit." he suggested, and they climbed in.

The large, wide built of the dragon handler was a bit of a tight squeeze to keep on the left, but he attempted at least to give Draco some space. His eyes were closing rapidly after days of hard work and soon he was snoring lightly into the night. Draco tried to fall asleep, curled up in a small ball upon his side as always when falling asleep, but he could not settle down. The blanket went down to the bottom of the bed as his sleeping companion was giving out a lot of heat. He did not have as much space as he would like, but maybe they could get through this. That was his last thought before he finally fell asleep a few moments later...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My dearest readers, I apologise for any mistranslation, please blame Google ;) But I do hope you are enjoying the story. R&R if you have a moment, much love x**

Draco was having a dream. A very, very nice dream...the sun was warm upon his face, something wat tickling his spine in a very pleasant way, and when he licked his lips, he could taste the sea. It has been many weeks since he had slept well, and it was a wonderous feeling. He was warm and comfortable, if only the mattress would stop moving...

His eyes shot open and he groaned softly, the sun bright in the room. His lips brushed something warm and soft, and he blinked the sleep away from his eyes to see his face was pressed into soft, golden skin. The sea that he tasted...what the-

He looked up swiftly, noticing he was pressed close into the wide chest of his sleeping companion, even his arm was wound around a firm belly, his long fingers flexing over burnt skin upon the man's side. Well fuck. He had never before slept the night through with someone in his bed, not to mention a man of Charlie's proportions. The redhead was certainly comfortable and warm, and Draco could hardly be blamed fully for their position when a heavy arm was looped tightly around his back, pulling him as close as possible into the warmth. It was a foreign sensation, but he found himself surprisingly enjoying it.

He gasped as the hand moved from his waist to his back and caressed the length of his spine. The redhead's eyes remained closed but it was obvious he was either just waking or already aware of their position. "Te simti bine in arme mele.." he said softly, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep. The language sounded foreign, heavy in accent to the blond, and he had no idea what Charlie said, but the rubling tones made his spine tingle pleasurably.

"You know I have woken up to many things in my life. A dragon chasing my team, or a tree falling on my house for instance. But not once did I wake up to someone licking my ribs and mumbling about sea..." warm hazel eyes finally opened and were directed at the blond immediately, with light amusement, but no teasing or distaste.

Draco jumped out of the bed immediatelly, turning away from the man to hide his rosy cheeks. "I'll try to fight my way into the bathroom." he said, hastily grabbing a change of clothes and leaving the room before it got even more awkward.

Charlie watched him go, chuckling softly at his antics, not at all bothered. He had admittedly never been too bothered about personal space and the blond did feel nice in his arms. Perhaps for a moment, he did think it might have been Ivan in his arms, the lithe young man almost as light of frame as Draco. But it was not meant to be, and so he would waste no more thought on him. Instead he got out of bed and put on a few glamours over his tattoos so he could wear a short sleeve shirt.

The kitchen was already bustling with activity, Molly making stack after stack of pancakes, both blueberry and chocolate chip for all the slowly waking occupants of her home. Some, like Hermione or Harry, were already cheerfully eating while the others around the tables were still trying to pry their eyes open.

"Morning mama." he greeted and pressed a kiss to her cheek before grabbing a towering plate of blueberry pancakes from right under her nose with a cheeky wink.

"Oh you naughty boy, I was not finished with that plate!" he waved her spatula warningly.

"You complain when you know I will have seconds. Tsk tsk, never change mama." he winked and put a large dollop of butter on top of his stack.

"Your arteries must hate you." Draco drawled, taking a seat across from him. Charlie hid his smile by taking a sip from his strong black coffee. The sweet sleeping beauty was gone, and the Malfoy heir was back in the saddle with his sarcasm. So far, a fairly pleasant morning, he thought.

He was just about to dig into the delicious treat in front of him when the fireplace hissed, the flames turning green and a much familiar head appeared.

"Eva! Ce sa întâmplat?" he asked, rising from the table swiftly and moving towards the beautiful but frantic-looking woman.

"Director, avem nevoie de tine!Grăbește-te! Ou Zofia este de rupere!" she said hurriedly in fast Romanian, gesturing wildly. This is what he was worried about all along, the precious little one he was looking forward to was coming a little bit early.

Charlie nodded. "Voi fi acolo în curând, lasă conexiunea deschisă!" he called and she nodded, leaving the fire, but keeping the network open as commanded. Charlie pulled out his wand and swiftly summoned his thick leather trousers, switching his pyjamas for the protective attire with a flick of his wand.

"What is that matter Charlie dear?" Molly asked worriedly, and hurried to bring him his jacket as it was clear he was leaving.

"We have an egg situation. This could take hours, I will return as soon as I can." he said and grabbed the jacket, pressed a kiss to her cheek and picked up the small baby emergency kit he always carried around for situations like this.

A roar sounded through the open network, making everyone at the table jump. "DIRECTOOOR!" came Eva's frantic call that had Charlie running into the floo.

"Be careful son!" Molly called after him but the flames have returned to their orange glow before she even finished her sentence.

The whole room stayed quiet for a moment, some trying to comprehend what just happened with their sleepy minds, others looking at each other worriedly. One of those few was Bill, who exchanged a worried look with his dad. Since becoming a Senior Handler, and the second in command over the large team of medics and dragon riders, Charlie's job became much more dangerous and strenious due to the responsibility. Perhaps that was the reason none of his relationships ever lasted, but Charlie knew that himself. Still, he would rather sacrifice his love life than give up caring for creatures so precious to this world. This caused much worry to his closest, but Bill knew none worried like their dad and himself.

He turned away from dad, only to notice Draco picking at his food, suddenly appearing to have lost his appetite. "He will be fine." he said softly, having a feeling the blond just might be worried for his brother. Perhaps he was right in his assumption that there was something between those two...

Draco looked around to see who he was talking to, before his piercing gaze focused on the man across from him. "What would I care? He looks to be able to take care of himself." he shrugged. But without realising it, Draco had given Bill an answer. With his hightened senses gained from Greyback's assault, he could smell lies well. And while playing at nonchallance, Draco did care, at least somewhat.

…...

It was nearing dinnertime and there was no word from Charlie still. Molly was beginning to worry, as she distractedly chopped lettuce for a salad. "Oh!" she jumped slightly as she managed to cut her finger in a moment of inattention.

Arthur flicked his wand, closing the lightly bleeding wound immediatelly and pressed a kiss to her palm. "Your worry too much, Mollyblossom." he said gently, holding her close affectionately.

She sighed and leaned into her husband. "How can I not when my boy leads a life of danger? When will he settle down with a nice boy? It is about time, he is 24 afterall! I just wish he was closer to home." she sighed.

Arthus chuckled softly. "He is his own man my love, and always has been. For now, you already have a grandchild who loves you very much. Focus on little Victoire and leave worrying about our son to Bill. If anyone, it would be him to reason with Charlie if the need arises." he reassured her and pressed a small kiss to her cheek, noticing movemement behind the window. "Look, you have worried without a cause." he chuckled, as a large raven sat upon their windowsill and extended his leg towards Molly.

She immediatelly took it and unrolled the little scroll as Arthur offered the raven a piece of meat from the chopping board. A deep relieved sigh from his wife made him focus again and he looked at her smiling face. "Well?" he inquired.

"He will be home soon. And we will have one more guest at the house." she smiled. "He is bringing a newborn dragon yat again, this time only for a couple of days though. Apparently she needs to be transferred to the Welsh reserve." she put the scroll into her pocket and begun stirring the stew anew. "Go set the table please, he will surely be hungry!" she said and started humming to herself yet again.

Arthur smiled fondly at his wife's back. Everything was well with his Mollyblossom again, at least for the moment. He could not wait for dinner, it did smell delicious, as always...

…...

Draco was reading in the window seat, trying to decide whether Milton or Dante had a better grasp on what Hell might look like. Were his parents in such a place right now? He sometimes wondered, in quiet moments like these, whether he trully was free of expectations laid upon him. One cannot escape their upbringing, and he knew that well. But what was really holding him back? The Manor had been in his family for generations, and while it was home when he was still a little boy, it would forever be tainted by evil in his eyes. He had nowehere to go, only a number of vaults filled with gold and shares in various companies around the world that held no interest to him. Perhaps he could start over, change the destiny of the Malfoy line...or let it die out as it deserved, his thoughts turning spiteful for a moment before he shook off the gloom and leaned back in his seat.

The door opened slowly and he turned to see Charlie walking in with measured steps, his large hands gently holding a bundle of furs. Their eyes met and the redhead pressed a finger to his lips, indicating for the blond to remain quiet as he gently placed the bundle upon the once more single bed. He turned around to close the door and flicked his wand, muttering what sounded like a silnecing spell.

"Finally." he sighed tiredly and rolled his shoulder, the joints popping tiredly as he shrugged off his jacket.

Draco cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow inquiringly. "What is that?" he pointed at the furs.

Charlie chuckled tiredly. "That is not a what, it is a who. And SHE is a dragon newborn." he smiled, watching Draco's features subconsciously lighten as he came closer.

"Can I have a look?" he asked hesitantly.

Charlie smiled and nodded, motioning him closer as he opened the furs slightly. "It took me a while to get her to sleep, little menace." he chuckled and let the blond have a look.

"Oh she is precious!" Draco gasped at the sight. Inside the tan furs was a little curled up form of a dragon babe, not much bigger than a human child. Her scales were shiny and a stunning sapphire blue, true to her Opaleyes heritage. She huffed contently in her sleep, a little puff of white smoke leaving her nostrils.

"Mala kraska." Charlie smiled fondly at the little one.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked, leaning closer without realising, wanting to remember such a pretty sight for a long time. If there were such precious creatures in this world, there had to be some good left in all of them. He had always dreamt and read about dragons, as his name literaly translated as one. They were scary, but powerful and beautiful nonetheless.

Charlie covered her back up and looked for something to transfigure into a cot or a crib for her. "It means 'little beauty' in one of the slavic languages of my friends.." he said distractedly and finally gave up, tranfiguring the one chair in the room. "No sitting down at the table for us, unfortunatelly." he said, trying to think of how to place it so they would still have enough space to enlarge the bed.

Draco noticed his intentions and retrieved his book from the window seat, before putting the chair infront of it. "Here, I can always read downstairs or in the garden. She needs her own space." he said, a small albeit honest smile softening his features.

Charlie paused a moment, just looking at the change in the blond, before motioning for him to step back. The chair rattled a little before slowly turning into an ornate wooden crib that would suit the little princess. He placed her inside with the furs curled around her tightly to keep her warm with the added heating charms, and set an alarm to warn him when she would wake. "We may be in for a long night. Are you alright to stay? I am sure there would be someone willing to switch up for a couple of nights." he offered, but Draco was already shaking his head.

"It's fine, I do not mind. I just hope she won't mind me around." he said in a moment of honesty. "What is her name?" he asked.

Charlie chuckled. "Well, that is another thing I wanted to ask you. What would you like to name her?" he asked with a grin.

Draco looked at him startle. "You want me to NAME her?!" he asked, too delightfully shocked to be careful with his expressions.

Charlie nodded. "As the Senior handler, the choice of name is usually mine, but I think this is a much better about it. You will be the only 'Dragon' to ever pull off naming another dragon." he grinned cheekily. "It's just too unique to pass up if you ask me."

"Thank you!" Draco smiled once more and surprisingly hugged the man briefly before standing above the crib to look at the newborn more closely in contemplation. "Can I call her any name?" he asked.

Charlie nodded. "There is only one condition. It has to either begin with a C, or a Z."

"Is there a reason for that?" Draco asked curiously.

"Those are the innitials of her parents names, mother Zofia and father Cerberus. It is how we keep track of the bloodlines within each breed." explained to the redhead.

Draco nodded and looked down at the beautiful little girl, happily puffing away, the little bit of smoke forming small louds that swiftly vanished. For now they were white as steam and she was cute, but one day she will be a strong dragon lady that would make even dragon gentlemen tremble at her power. She deserved a strong name... "Does origin matter?" he asked.

Charlie smiled, Draco was really taking this seriously, and so he should. Naming a dragon was serious business. "Over the past years I have named about 20 newborns, and I prefer classical and powerful names, because they are such regal creatures. Greek, Roman, Phoenician, or premedieval Anglo-Saxon." he suggested as a pointer.

Draco nodded and thought of all the beatiful names he knew, trying to picture the little sleeping newborn as a powerful beauty breathing fire. "Do you already have Celosia? It means 'burning'." he asked.

The redhead chuckled and nodded. "One of the first dragon ladies I named. She was but a few minutes old and already set fire to the whole stables. We were running half a mile there and back for water. You should see the menace now." he grinned cheekily.

Draco nodded and looked at her once more. She was just so beautiful with all the scales and the various tones of blue... "Callista. Because she is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen." he said with a firm nod.

Charlie smiled and wrote the name into the official paperwork, before signing his name at the bottom and stepping closer. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. All the others at the reserve will envy her. But now, we need to finish the naming ritual." he took the blond's hand and gently placed both their index fingers onto her little forehead. "Now, say her name clearly and let my magic do the work." he guided and nodded to the blond.

Draco took a deep breath and thought of how beautiful the little girl is before clearly speaking the name 'Callista'. He felt a pulse of magic wrap around them as Charlie muttered a few word in latin before the room was quiet once more. Callista only stirred when she felt the magic and figetted slightly in the furs, but otherwise kept sleeping peacefully.

"There, it is done. You have just named a dragon." Charlie smiled at the blond, who was looking with so much pride at the precious bundle, almost as if he were the father himself.

"DINNER!" came Molly's voice from downstairs, interrupting the moment.

Charlie groaned and stretched his tired shoulders once more. "Come on, let's get some food before I fall asleep for a week." he joked. But he already knew that the sight of Draco smiling gently down at the precious dragon baby girl will not leave his mind anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for the lovely reviews, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well. Wish Callista was real and mine..why do I always write these cute little beings that I want to keep? Anywho, much love as always x**

Charlie groaned softly, a little restless in his sleep this night. If only it had been any other night, but he was exhausted after the long day of waiting for little Callista to join them. Admittedly, she was one of the most beautiful newborns he had ever seen and Draco had apparently taken to her immediatelly. It will be difficult trying to get him tround to the Welsh reserve, but perhaps he could arrange for the blond to go and visit her. That is if she liked him. She still had to wake up tonight, as he was glad she was getting her rest as well.

Her was just about to turn on his hip when he felt a small weight and tickling on his chest, and Draco's soft hand on his shoulder. Draco was most likely curling into him again like last night, so he raised his hand with the intent to wound it around the young man and roll them slightly to the side to get more comfortable. Instead of a silver halo of silky hair, the long-fingered hand rose from his shoulder to capture his own and put it back down by his side.

"Charlie...Charlie wake up, but don't move...Charlie..." whispered words sounded in his ear and a soft puff of warm breath tickled his lobe. He grumbled a little but blinked his eyes open slowly, getting used to the slight darkness in the room. The moon was close to fullness and shining brightly into the room, so he could see what had most likely awakened him innitially. Sitting on top of his chest and trilling softly was Callista, looking at him almost curiously. Once she noticed he was awake, she lowered her head and nuzzled his jaw in recognition with a cute little purr of content. This was the human that held her first. He was pretty and warm, she liked him.

Charlie chuckled and rubbed the soft scales on top of her head gently. "I guess you are not asleep after all. Were you lonely in the crib, little girl?" he asked in a soothing tone, his throat slightly dry from sleep so the sound rumbled in his chest a bit more. She looked at him curiously and placed her head on his chest to listen to the rumble, before repeating the sound, coughing out the smallest of fire streams up in the air above them.

Charlie chuckled and gently petted her. "There there, you will get the hang of it little one, I promise. Have you met Draco? He is a dragon as well, but a different kind." he cooed gently and looked at the blond beside him.

Draco was sitting back on his heels by his side, watching the little one a little worriedly, as she had yet to acknowledge his presence, but still slightly in awe at how pretty she was. And the sight of a baby dragon cuddling into Charlie was quite memorable in itself.

Callista turned her head to look at the other human in the room. She did not see him after she left her warm cocoon for the cold world. There were many humans, some smelled bad. But she only liked this human, he was warmest and smelled nicest. And he did pet her scales nicely, so he was her human now. The other human was pretty too, and he smelled nice. She sat up higher upon Charlie's chest and smelled the air a bit more. Her human smelled of the other one. The other one must be her human's mate!

She trilled happily and flapped her young wings, trying to get to the blond to meet him as well. She was too young however and struggling. "Oh hold on, here, let me get you.." Draco reached towards her and gently picked her up into the craddle of his arms. "Hello, I am Draco. And you are so beautiful." he said with a bright smile, tickling her belly. She purred happily, nuzzling into his collarbone. "Oh you like that munchkin?" he cooed, petting and tickling her, making her one happy little newborn.

Her human's mate smelled nice as well. And she loved the way he held her, so she will keep her human's mate as well. The little princess yawned widely, showing a row of already sharp teeth and let out a tired little trill.

"Come, little princess. Let's get you into your crib." Charlie took her gently from the blond and moved to the head of the bed, which was right next to the crib for closeness to the newborn. He tried to put her down but she let out a small unhappy whiny noise and dug her claws into his skin once more. Charlie winced slightly. "Alright, shhhhh. No crib, you can stay with the warm humans, just let go precious.." he cooed and gently puller her claws from his skin. She let out another trill and jumped from his arms, waddling over to the midde of the bed and sat waiting.

"Women and their claws..." Charlie muttered to himself as he summoned a tissue to wipe off the blood from his torso, where Callista managed to really break through the skin.

"Here.." Draco said softly and pushed Charlie's hand away, his long fingers covered in a cool paste, swiftly but gently rubbing the ointment into the skin. "Good as new. Now can we go back to sleep?" he asked, trying to cover his mouth quickly when a yawn overcame him.

For the first time Charlie noticed the blond's dishevelled hair and tired circles beneath his eyes, and honestly he himself was ready to drop. "Do let's." he agreed and they lied down both sides of the newborn, who curled up contently between her human and his mate. Much better than the lonely crib...

…...

The next couple of days proved interesting for the two, as they were looking after little Callista. She was becoming livelier with each day, finally rested after the long hours of trying to break the shells of her egg. And so both Charlie and Draco only left the room in order to have their meals with everyone else, before getting back to the little princess. There were times when Callista would sleep and they did as well, or simply read to rest their bodies and minds. But mostly they spoiled her with affection, as every newborn should be, and talked.

Draco was sure he had never revealed so much about himself to someone in such a short time. But Callista was so precious, and Charlie appeared to really listen to his words and cared about what he was saying. They did not speak of the war, the topic still too raw for the blond, and Charlie respected that. But Draco spoke of his childhood, dreams, and confusion over his own future.

Charlie listened carefully, figuring out the drawling sarcasm was a simple defense mechanism, when Draco was not comfortable with a topic or a situation. Or when he did not know what to expect from those around him, and himself. That Charlie understood, and it took them very little time to form a friendly symbiosis, as the redhead now had both Draco AND little Callista seeking his warm chest and belly at night. He was wondering at the power of such a little creature. Children often had a way of bringing people together, and it appeared baby dragons did as well. Little Callista had a way of softening his own rougishness, and cracking Draco's facade so completely it was staggering.

Charlie himself spoke about the reserve in Romania that he had grown to love. It used to be his second home, and in a part of his heart, it always will be. But it was time to come back it appeared. "I will tell you a secret, and then I have a proposition for you." he said the night before he would go to the reserve in Wales.

Draco raised an eyebrow inquiringly, rubbing the last of the hibiscus cream into his hands. "Go on." he said, seating himself across from Charlie on the bed. Callista was resting in the redhead's strong arms, contently puffing clouds of warm steam onto his neck. He smiled at the precious little girl fondly before turning his full attention to the redhead.

Charlie smiled and leaned back further into the pillows. "I have not told anyone, because I did not find out until this morning. But...I have applied for a transfer from Romania to Wales. They need a Senior handler, and it will be much closer to home. So I will get a chance to look after Callista myself as well."

Draco smiled, the simple expression of happiness coming much easier to his face these days, especially around Charlie and the little girl. "That is great news, I am sure your mum will be very happy to hear that. But are you sure? You have spoken of the Romanian reserve so reverently. Are you going to be happy in Wales?" he asked, surprising Charlie with the concern shining in the soft grey eyes.

The redhead smiled reassuringly. "I believe it will be difficult at times, but I have Callista to always cheer me up. Which brings me to the proposition for you."

Draco grinned cheekily. "My my, haven't even taken me out for a dinner and already propositioning me. You move fast, Weasley." his drawling tone was however lacking any real insult, only teasing.

Charlie did not hesitate in responding. "Why would I move slowly, when you are such a good friend with all the Weasleys these days? I bet you will be even delighted at being seen with us in public." he winked, watching Draco's cheeks colour for a moment before he was back to his snarky self.

"Lies! All lies, you hear me!" Draco sighed dramatically before grinning. "Now, tell me about this...'proposition'. And it better involve either Callista or some pistacia ice cream. I have a craving." he shrugged.

Charlie chuckled, enjoying the flying banter between them as he watched Draco finish off his nightly rituals by brushing through his hair with an ornate bone comb. "Well, you say that you don't know what you want to do. How about you come to the reserve with me, and see if you could apprentice with the medic? You love potions, and your touch is gentle, which I am sure all your patients will appreciate. Both human and dragon." he suggested with a grin. "And of course, you could be around Callista and other newborns. I think the hatchery would be a good place for you."

Charlie noticed Draco's momentary frown, as he had teased the blond for the past two days about being a mother hen. He secretly suspected that his sleeping companion was really just a softie, with a love for sugar, spice and everything nice. Only hidden behind the attitude and pureblood upbringing. All he needed was an opportunity to be himself. But pssst, that was a secret at least for now, so instead Charlie only teased the blond lightly. But this time, his intention was true.

"Don't give me that look. I really think you would be good with the newborns. Perhaps working with dragons is something you have always wanted, but only dared to dream about them when you knew something else was expected of you." he said softly, not regretting his words in the slightest, even when he saw a slight shutter go down in the blond's eyes. He had definitely hit a sensitive topic, but if it made the blond find his center in the long run, it was worth it.

The blond did not reply, only putting the comb down and taking Callista from Charlie's chest into the craddle of his own arms. "Good night." he said, turning on his side, away from the dragon handler.

Charlie sighed. It was not his intention to hurt the blond, but it seemed Draco was hurt nonetheless. "Draco-"

"Good night Charlie." the blond interrupted him, not willing to hear anymore that night.

Charlie turned out the lights and lied on his back, leaving his chest open just in case. "Good night, to you both." he finally said softly and closed his eyes, managing a few hours of uneasy rest.

…...

Charlie stirred when something tickled his ribs and slowly opened his eyes to see Callista climbing her way on top of his chest. Draco was still sleeping, this time curled on his side towards Charlie, but still some distance away. It was the first night of them all that he did not end up curled into Charlie's chest. The light was still scarce and the redhead gently rubbed the little girl's back to soothe her into sleep, watching her dark bottomless eyes close slowly. Checking once more that his sleeping companion was well and sleeping, he joined the two in slumber once more.

The next time he was awakened, the sun was already large and bright above the horizon and Callista was beginning to squirm in his hold. He tickled her side gently and let her lick his chin before putting her down beside him and stretching the length of his body. After hearing a few satisfying pops of the joints, he rolled to the side to play with the affectionate princess a bit more. He paused however when he noticed Draco awake, still on his side, but wide awake, just watching him.

A silent moment passed between them as they just looked at each other, both their gazes steady and unreadable before Callista suddenly sneezed, a little fiery ball making their gaze break. Charlie chuckled and rubbed her belly soothingly, listening to her content trilling once more and contemplating apologising for his words last night. Sometimes, no matter how important it was to hear the truth, people were not ready to hear it or receive it, and Draco should have a chance to take his time.

"I'm sorry..." the soft words left Draco's lips a moment later, as he watched the redhead smile tenderly at the little princess. He had admittedly over-reacted, and it might not be a habit for him to actually apologise, but Charlie was worth it. And their friendship as well, as it was the first real one that he had in his life.

When he noticed Charlie's surprised look and intent to speak, he just smiled and beat him to it. "And I would love to work at the reserve, to be near little Callie and other little ones. So, if your proposition still stands, I would like to go there with you today." he said, some of the tension in his shoulders leaving with the words as they fell from his lips.

Charlie decided to just end the topic there, so they could enjoy their day and the new opportunity for Draco. "Of course it still stands. Come, let's get ready to brave the world again." he smiled encouragingly.

…...

The Welsh reserve was absolutely beautiful. Set deep within the Snowdonia mountains at the North of the country, away from all the major populated areas, and perfect for giving dragons more freedom. Vast planes of the national park, high peaks of the mountains and crisp lakes to dip into when the playful mood striked them. Charlie closed his eyes a moment and breathed in the nature. It had always soothed his soul somehow.

Callista trilled happily as she looked around herself curiously, sniffing the fresh air, heated specially for the dragons within the reserve. Draco smiled and rubbed her little snout. "You like it here munchkin? Of course you do, it is very much beautiful, just like you are.." he cooed gently and held her safely in his arms, not sure whether it was yet safe to let her roam.

"Well I never! Charlie Bloody Weasley!" came a feminine voice from behind them and Charlie just about turned around, in time to catch the petite form that had decided to tackle him.

After spitting out the mass of curly chestnet hair, he looked down and laughed. "Jade Sommers, we meet again. You look good! Have you worked here long?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"The past few months after leaving Bulgaria. It has been a pleasant change. And they have very good conditions for the dragons here! Not for the little ones tho, which is why we need you. You still work with the handlers and medics?" she asked.

Draco held Callista close to his chest, petting her scales gently and observing quietly while the two caught up. This Jade character was acting quite close with Charlie. As far as he knew, the redhead's previous lovers were male, he had afterall admitted that to the blond after he had inquired, so that was not it. But there was something about her that just made him kind of...protective over Charlie. There was just something...

"I'm sorry, this is Draco Malfoy, a friend of mine and hopefully another member of the new team." Charlie smiled kindly at Draco, and the blond returned the smile, politely extending is hand towards the woman in front of him. "Hi."

She shook his hand, observing him a moment before nodding. "Hello Draco Malfoy. And this must be the newborn?" she asked, reaching her hand towards Callista slowly, offering her scent.

Callista sniffed her a moment before looking at the woman and sneezing a little fire ball her way, barely missing her abundant curls. "Callie!" Charlie rubbed her head gently. "There princess, Jade is a friend. You will always be our little princess, you are not being replaced.." he cooed gently until Callie started trilling contently again, nuzzling both into her human and her human's mate.

She did not like female friend of her human. Her smell was not nice, and she did not feel right. Callista tried to communicate so by sneezing at her, keeping her away from her human and his mate, but her human seemed to know the female and she did not like it. Not one bit...

Jade shook her head and looked her hair over for any damage, before tying it back swiftly with a hair tie. "Okay, better keep this out of the way around that little menace." she said with a grin, but Callie growled at her slightly, not liking her tone. "Come, I'll show you the way to the director."

Charlie smiled and they begun on their way. Draco was gently petting Callie in his arms, contemplating her reaction to this Jade person. It seemed they were in agreement, there was something about the brunette that did not sit well with either of them._ 'Hush my little Callie, I will watch over Charlie. I won't let anything happen to him..'_ he thought silent, hoping all would be well.

**AN: And the plot thickens ;) Like?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: More reviews! You all treat me :) I hope you enjoy a bit of a drama coming up for our favourite little family...**

Charlie yawned tiredly and flipped the switch on the coffee machine, looking forward to drinking a nice large cup of the liquid life-saver. Two mugs, one white with soya milk, the other black with three heaping spoons of sugar. He just grinned when he noticed the contrast of the two. Draco and him were two truly different characters, yet it appeared they had their glue. What, or rather who else than little Callista. He could clearly remember their first night at the reserve...

_The reserve was beautiful, and the dragons lived in caves along the mountains, protected by wards but with much freedom. It was truly a better system than they had in Romania. The only thing that made him scrunch his nose slightly was the state of the hatchery. It clearly needed renovating, and further contracts with suppliers of medical equipment, as they lacked some. But over all, it would be hard, enjoyable work. The director had greeted them enthusiastically, and promised to negotiate contracts the next day. Draco had immediatelly taken to the local medic, who agreed that help was needed and would take the blond as an apprentice. _

_Jade took them around, showing them the dining hall, medical tent, the halls of residence for the interns and other manual labourers, and the small cottages spread around for medics, handler and senior supervisors. Draco was given a guest room in the medic's quarters, and Charlie received a lovely wooden cottage all to himself, as was the earned privilege of a senior handler and supervisor. He would admittedly miss Callie's little squirming warmth, and Draco's presence in his close quarters. The blond was pleasant company, and would most likely miss Callie as well. They have taken the newborn into the hatchery, where she would stay for a few weeks until grown enough to be taken to the community of adult dragons as a youngling. They tried to reassure her that they would see her the next day, even though they both hoped they could arrange it differently for her, but such were the rules for newborn safety in most reserves. _

_They unpacked their belongings, each in their new home, and went to bed restless without the presence of the the other two. Sleep did not claim either of them for long however._

"_YELLOW EMERGENCY!" came a loud voice, enhanced by sonorus that had all of them out of their beds and quickly running out, no matter their current state. Yellow emergency meant there was a missing newborn, and they would need to search fast in caseit was taken by a poucher who managed to slip through the wards._

_Charlie threw his door open, only to stumble back when a small weight knocked into his chest. His arms instinctively came up to the attacker, about to throw it off when he heard a distressed whimper, so familiar that it tore at his heart. "Callie?" he asked her and held her close, petting her scales._

_She whimpered again and tried to curl up into his safe embrace, her claws digging into his nude chest, as he had ran out only in his sleeping pants. He cooed gently and sent his patronus, a bright silvery wolf, to inform all that the newborn was safe and staying with him for the night. As he made his way to the bed, there was loud knocking on his door and Charlie sighed softly when Callie whimpered in fear of being taken away by the other people. _

"_Shhh, I'm sure it's just Draco. COME IN!" he called, and indeed the blond rushed in and took the little one form his chest to pet and nuzzle her in his own whimpers soon turned into happy trills at the reunion, as both her human and human's mate loved her again. _

"_There sweetie, you will be staying with one of us each night, don't worry. We won't make you go to that ugly place again. It's gonna be alright, shhh baby girl." Draco cooed, holding her close and whispering to her soothingly. That night proved long, as Callie apparently feared they would leave her again, so Draco stayed and they watched over her. One night turned into another, when Callie whimpered at the presence of only one of them, and then another when she downright refused to allow Draco from the bedroom, afraid he was leaving her again. It was an easy decision to make, so they moved Draco's things into his cottage, and as they have shared the bed before out of necessity, they would do so now for their precious princess. And that is how they have been living for the past two weeks..._

"Morning.." came Draco's sleepy voice from behind him, bringing the redhead out of his thoughts.

"Morning. Here." he smiled and offered him the prepared cup.

Draco took it gratefully and drank it down with a soft hum of appreciation, before pouring himself another, to last him through into the afternoon. "Callie is still sleeping, the poor thing was exhausted last night after the silly Welsh Green attacked her in the pens." he said and headed for the cupboards.

"Quick shower it is then, be right back." Charlie drank down the last of his coffee and headed for the bathroom.

They have immediatelly fallen into an easy routine. Charlie would usually wake up first and make some coffee for them, during the weekends sometimes popping into the nearby town's market for fresh berries and veg for breakfast. Otherwise, it turned out Draco had a secret love for cooking, so he would be the one to make breakfast most mornings. Charlie would shower in the meantime, or take a quick bath with Callie, who as they found out adored water and splashing around. They would switch afterwards and separate for their day.

No one quite understood how it was that the newborn was so strongly attached to the pair, but everyone got used to it. Draco would take the little one with him into the hatchery, where he was studying care for the newborns and the extensive range of various potions they needed to take on schedule during the first 6 months. At least Callie could always see him, and rest or play with the other newborns as she pleased. Once his day was finished, he would take her back to their cottage and prepare some dinner for the three of them, waiting for Charlie's return.

As a senior handler, Charlie had a great responsibility over a team of handlers, workers and medics assigned to him. His days were more often than not long, but he would always look forward to dinner, and if he could make it on time, he would make the effort. The reserve was vast however, and it often took him about 20 minutes to jut fly from the end back to the camp. But once he stepped inside their cottage, he could not help but smile as he often found Draco either playing with the little one, or reading quietly by the fire, with Callie curled up over his lap.

Admittedly, it was a struggle to live with the blond sometimes, as their relationship was purely platonic and he had his needs, which he turned to resolve with a cold shower on occasion. Having the blond pressed into him the whole night caused a natural reaction to his body that was unfortunately unavoidable. He did not realise Draco was struggling with a similar problem. The redhead was used to walking around in the privacy of his home shirtless, most likely out of habit and for Callie's benefit, who adored his warmth. Sometimes it was difficult to pry his eyes away from the firm form, as most would agree that Charlie was a gorgeous man.

That morning was no different to the rest of them, until they heard a loud pounding on the door. Draco swiftly took the pan off the flame and turned the cooker off, meeting a dripping Charlie with only a towel around his hips in the hall as they both headed for the door.

"Thank Merlin you are both awake! A female was attacked by pouchers in Area 34, most likely last night or a few hours ago. We need to get her under control and treat her. Please hurry!" Sebastian, the local medic already carrying his supply bag urged them.

"Give us one minute. Get the brooms and tell Jade to organise the team. They should make a formation, and head off immediately, we will catch up with them. But don't let them get too close, or fly too low, or we risk enraging her by a sudden appearance." Charlie instructed and they headed for the bedroom.

In a situation like this, privacy or nudity were not a concern and they swiftly found protective garb in their closets to get ready as fast as possible. After dropping Callie off at the hatchery, they swiftly mounted their brooms and joined the ones in the air, pushing their brooms faster to catch up with the front of the flying cue. Area 34 was one of the furthest ones, closest to the border between the muggle national park and the reserve wards. It took them too many minutes to get there for such an emergency, and the sight before them enraged the senior handler and medic both.

The female was hissing and breathing fire, most likely in pain and irritation at being stuck. Her leg was in firm chains set by the pouchers, and there were cuts all over her thigh and side, scales missing and blood dripping. Dragon blood and scales were a prized item for anyone in the black market business, always selling for large sums of galleons. They never killed the creature, as it meant they could always come back for more. Bastards.

Charlie slowed his broom and let his team catch up. "Sebastian, take Draco and two more medics with you, and fly to the edge of the clearing near her legs. We need to keep her chained for the moment or we are in danger of her leaving without getting treated. Jade, I want you to take Soren, Tom, Kieran and Darla. Ward the clearing from any attack or further threat while we work and get her treated. Aidan, form a group of at least 10 and head South and East. Search for any other dragons or younglings that may have been with her, any futher traps, or the pouchers. They might still be nearby, the wounds appear fresh. Dylan, a group of five, head West for the search. The rest of you go North, Gwen will lead you. Report back at reserve central, we will join you when done. All clear?" he asked, and after getting nods from everyone, the groups separated.

Charlie looked at Sebastian and motioned him closer. "I need you to give me the sedative dose. I will administer it into the spinal cord. After I do so, you are all clear to move in and start healing her."

Sebastian shook his head. "That is too risky Charlie. She is already irritated. If her flames catch you, we are speaking second degree burns."

Charlie extended his arm for the sedative. "Trust me, I've done this before, it will work. Just stay out of danger." he instructed. Sebastian hesitated a moment longer before handing him the syringe apprehensively.

"Be careful." Draco looked him in the eyes, as the soft words left his lips. Charlie nodded and uncapped the syringe, placing it between his teeth as he gripped his broom harder and swooped in downwards.

The female had noticed him and puffed out some dark smoke, irritated at his close presence. She growled warningly before shooting a stream of fire his way. Charlie was however swift, keeping his Quidditch reflexes and rolled the broom to the side, heading for her neck. She turned the head his way and he saw that path was closed. He would have to use a different tactic. He flew around her head for a while before reaching inside the pouch at his belt that contained a few jokes from the twins in case of an emergency, and threw down the peruvian night powder that would provide him a blind spot to fly for the spine. It enraged her even further as she was not able to see and streams of fire were flying all around. He tried to dodge all of them and swooped down, pressing the syringe into her spine and forcing the liquid down, the sedative spreading quickly towards her brain. She roared at his interference and with the last of her strength sent another stream of fire at him. He barely managed to avoid it, the heat only catching his upper arm as he manouvered a few feet away onto the ground.

The peruvian powder cleared up and they could clearly see she was already closing her eyes, exhausted and sedated. Charlie jumped off his broom and sat down in the grass, looking over his arm. It hurn, but that was good. At least it meant that the burn did not damage any nerves or deep tissue in his arm. He would heal.

"Charlie!" Draco was hurrying over and quickly knelt by his side, looking over his arm. "You bloody idiot! She almost killed you, you reckless, stupid, ginger...man." he muttered angrily, worry clear in his eyes as he begun to take out sterile cloth and a healing potion that would get the burnt skin to peel off before restoring the skin layer beneath it.

Charlie just chuckled and held still for the cool, gentle fingers of his housemate. "I have done this many times, don't worry. I'm fine, in one piece and she can be healed now. See, it's nothing but a little burn. I have many of those.

Draco just shook his head. "Fool. Remember you have a responsibility towards Callie now. She would not be forgiving if you got hurt." he grumbled and put a clean bandage over the area to prevent infection while the skin healed.

Charlie paused his hands and smiled. "Thank you, I am fine now. Go help Sebastian, the sedative won't work for long." When the blond looked hesitant, he just smiled wider and leaned back against the tree behind him. "Go, I promise to sit and rest here." he encouraged.

Draco finally nodded and closed his supply bag before hurrying to the dragon's side to help Sebastian with the extensive injuries. They managed to patch her up just in time before she begun to stir. Charlie swiftly called them all back into the shade of the trees and cast a dissilusionment charm over them all as the chains were released. The female shook her head and stretched her wings out, checking over her injuries by sniffing at the potions covering her healing scales and took off without a second glance around. Once a safe distance away in her cave, they mobilised themselves and headed back to camp.

There was a circle of handlers, standing around three bound men, arguing amongst themselves. Charlie touched down and headed over. "What is going on? Someone report." he made his way to the inside of the circle and looked the bound men over.

Dylan, a petit but lithe and dangerously swift man much respected by his fellow handlers, stepped forward. "I led my team to the West of the clearing as you have instructed us to do. We caught a trail of dragon blood, one of their cannisters was not closed securely, and it lead us to a dissilusioned camp. They were actually camping inside the protected reserve area. We bound them and tried to get them to speak about how and when they got here, but we couldn't get a word out of them, so we knocked them out, ready for either transport of the holding cells."

Charlie nodded and looked them over. There was something familiar about one of them, but he could not quite work it out...

"Avery..." Draco whispered by his side, looking firmly at the man."He had managed to escape the site of battle along with a few others. The Aurors have captured most, but him and his little group have been evading us. But how did they get here? And why here?" he asked softly, the words meant only for the redhead.

Charlie nodded and motioned for Dylan and Aidan to step forward. "Take the men to the holding cells. I hold the two of you personally responsible for their guard. No visitors, no speaking to them. They are dangerous, so be careful. Make sure to check for at least two wands on each man. Go." he instructed, and the men nodded.

Soon the group of handlers and workers got back to their little jobs before heading to dinner. Charlie made sure everyone was safe and unharmed and after a couple of hours of bureaucracy returned to their cottage where Draco was already making dinner for them. Callie trilled happily at seeing him., but then halted in her step and sniffed him carefully before a whine rose in her throat. She butted her nose against the bandage and gently scratched over it with her claws. Her human was hurt, smelled of blood. She had to help.

Charlie held her gently and took off the bandage slowly. "There there little girl, look. Almost healed, all is well." he reassured her gently, but she twisted out of his arms to have a better look, before he felt her warm tongue licking his skin.

It tickled, but he knew this was the way she expressed her worry and care. Dragon saliva had certain healing qualities to it, however only if the injury was caused by another dragon or magical creature, not by human means. They made their way into the kitchen, only to find Draco distractedly chopping some fresh venison. So distractedly in fact that he hissed in sudden pain when he slid the knife over the top of his nail.

Charlie put the little one in a chair and pulled Draco's hand close, healing the nail with his wand. "Is something wrong? You seem a bit distant. Or is it just seeing Avery again?" he asked gently, knowing it was tender subject still.

Draco shook his head. "There is something about this that bothers me, but I can't quite recall what.. Avery and Dolohov were two Death Eaters that were known for trading and selling rare items on the black market, including magical creatures, potions ingredients and other 'live' commodities. But they had a system worked out. I find it a bit riddiculous that they would be found camping in the area just like that, only hidden by dissilusionemnet charms. And a blood trail? Badly closed cannister? It's way too sloppy for someone who worked for the Dark Lord for 20 years. Something about it just doesn't feel right..." he mused, Charlie barely able to keep up with the stream of words.

"Alright hold on, are you saying they had some sort of help from the inside with this?" he asked incredulously. To him, it was simply unimaginable. They were such a tight-knit group in Romania, all firm believers in the protection of these precious creatures that something like this was simply not possible. But here...the reserve was vast. A few scales and pints of blood here and there, it could work from a logistic point of view.

Draco looked at him and nodded. "That's what I think. I may be wrong, but I just have a feeling, you know." he tried to explain.

Charlie nodded. "I trust your judgement. We have a couple of days, and it will be Dylan and I that will be in charge of gaining information from them. Perhaps we will be able to get them to talk. If not, we will have to do this very carefully to not raise suspicion." he mused.

They had a long few days ahead of them, but it would be worth it to protect the dragons and the reserve...

**AN: Who would dare hurt dragons at such a well protected reserve? And what will this case mean for Charlie and Draco? Stay tuned ;) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, my dearest readers, the plot thickens. Will Charlie find out who the villain really is? Or is all that awaits him a headache and more trouble? Read and find out ;) x**

Charlie felt restless that night and gently extricated himself from the blond's hold, placing heating charms on the bed to keep the two dragons warm. There was nothing for it, he would have to try and relax his mind. And he had just the right project for it. The cottage was comfortable but soon it will not be enough for them. Callista was a dragon afterall. The first six months, they will be able to handle her if he planned this well, but once she joins the adults, their little girl will no longer be theirs, and by no means little. He chuckled at the thought, even though it made him a little sad. Perhaps another newborn will take to them. Draco will surely want another newborn, or another project to look after.

But for now, he was on a mission. The large desk where he kept all the necessary paperwork was cleared up thanks to Draco's filing system, which meant two full rows of folders in one of his bookcases, all clearly marked and colourful. He chuckled and pulled out an A3, a pencil and a ruler. Perhaps he could work with the back wall, as it faced the forest... He drew for a couple of hours, working with the space available to him, counting in the magic and the manual labour he would have to do.

He suddenly felt a long fingered hand on his shoulder and turned around to see a sleepy Draco, the white cut off t-shirt falling off his shoulder. "What are you doing? Why did you leave the bed?" he asked, his voice a little raspy from sleep.

Charlie smiled and motioned for the blond to look at the paper. Draco leaned over his shoulder, his slender chest pressed into Charlie's nude shoulders as he looked at the shapes, mnumbers, angles and side notes. "What in Merlin's name is that?" he asked.

The redhead just chuckled. "My dad always had a fasciantion with muggle geometry, that's how I learned to actually plan and draw space I want to work with. Callie will grow much in the next six months, so I thought I could work on that wall," he pointed to the back of the living room, with only one large window that shower the nearby forest, "and make it more accessible. A few extention charms, sliding door and some cushions. For us to rest and read on, and for Callie to sleep on when she gets too large for the bed." he explained, showing the blond the lines of the room and the plan that would almost double the living room space.

Draco listened carefully, looking between the wall and the plan before smiling. "I like it. As long as you let me work with the fabrics and colours for the cushions. To make this place feel a bit more like a home." he said, not really considering any deeper implication of his words. The reserve did feel like a home, and the safe private environmnet of the cottage, Charlie's inviting character and Callie's innocent trust was adding much to that impression.

Charlie paused at the term, realising that his home in Romania was made byt the people, the nature and the dragons in his care. But never by his cottage. Now it was this young man, barely of age, offering him a real home. A safe haven for private moments, for rest, for joys and for sorrows. A real home as he knew it from the Burrow. "I would like that." he said softly, turning to look at the blond. Their faces were mere inches away, their gazes connected in a moment of vaccum where all that mattered was those few seconds in time while they almost shared the same breath. And it was so easily shattered by Callista whimpering from the bedroom softly.

"Coming sweetie!" Draco pulled away and swiftly left the living room to reassure their little one. Charlie sighed and decided to leave it for the night with a list of possible types of wood to be used, before heading to bed as well. Draco was already half asleep but lifted the covers for him, holding Callie close into his curled up form. Charlie slipped into the bed and opened his arm for either or both if they wished. The blond just shuffled over, long resigned to the fact that he was a sleeping cuddlebug, and just curled his form into the other man, with Callie trilling contently at the warmth of both her human and his mate finally back in bed with her. Charlie smiled fondly and the last thought on his mind was the he would have a real home soon.

…...

Charlie stepped into the little room that contained nothing but a single chair, in which a man knowned only by his last name was tied to, and secured with more magical means. Avery. He leaned against the wall across from the smirking ex-Death Eater with a smile on his face.

"Avery, I would say it is a pleasure but we both kow that is not true. So let's make this short. You tell me how you got here and who helped you, and I will tell the Wizengamot you cooperated. Or, you remain silent and a dementor gets to suck on your ugly soul. How does that sound?" he asked brightly.

Avery remained silent a moment before spitting at the redhead's feet. "Blood traitor. You are as filthy as mudbloods." he hissed and turned his head away.

Charlie flicked his wand, cutting off all air the man's lungs. Avery started choking, and Charlie let up after a little while. He had learned the effective method from an ex lover who was in the military for a few years. He told Charlie to only use it as self-defense or when he needed to gain information that would save many lives. If they found out that there really was someone on the inside, they could save many dragons from suffering and cut off one major source of dragon commodities on the black market.

"How did you get here and who helped you?" he asked again, completely calm.

Avery just grinned and shook his head silently. Charlie flicked his wand again, and so the 'discussion' continued. He had enough after two hours though, and left the dark man alone to get some water himself and collect his thoughts. He did not however expect Draco to be standing just outside the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, concerned. "Is something wrong with Callie?"

Draco looked up at him. "Let me try." he said softly.

Charlie was surprised by the request. "I don't think that is wise."

Draco looked at him firmly. "I will be the judge of that. I want to speak with him. If anyone has a chance to get something out of him, it would be me."

Charlie streightened and stepped aside to let the young man pass. "I don't doubt you, but if you need me, I will remain out here." he said politely but with much more reserve, obviously unappreciative of the blond's tone.

Draco took a deep breath and stepped inside the room, closing the door quietly. Avery looked up and surprise was clearly written across his face, before it disappeared just as swiftly. "Ah, another blood traitor. What did I do to deserve such a reception?" he asked with an ugly smirk.

Draco conjured a chair and sat across from him, legs crossed and body open, leaning back in his seat. "Well you did hurt a dragon. At a dragon deserve. That makes you quite popular around here. But fame is not something you are after, is it Avery?" he drawled, arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The ex-Death Eater leaned back in his chains and grinned. "Little boy is trying to play the game of men. Tell me, did daddy dearest teach you that? Where is he, by the way? Last I hear he was receiving a kiss from a dementor." he taunted.

Draco's jaw clenched firmly for a moment at the words that felt like a knife twisting in his gut, but remained cool on the outside. "Don't worry, you will have a chance to see him again very soon. The only way you won't end up just like him, is if you tell them who your contact here is. Now, I did try to explain that there are two sides to this coin. One, we never give our sources, as they can be usefull one day again. But two, you are moral-less scum who will throw others overboard just to save his own life." he drawled, smiling pleasantly. "Which side of the coin is more important to you at the moment?" he asked.

Avery remained silent a moment before shifting slightly in his seat. "Daddy dearest taught his otherwise useless son well after all." he drawled. "I want an official promise from the Wizengamot, that I will not receive the kiss, neither will I be in the highest security wing with all the rattling bonebags. Then, I just might remember the name." he said with a grin and then turned his head away.

Draco stood and left the room, remaining collected until the door was firmly shut. Charlie put his bottle of water away and stood up once the blond joined him outside, waiting to hear how it went. Instead of any words however, Draco just stood there, his whole frame shaking and eyes closed as he tried to gather himself. He did not count on the strong arms pulling him into the warm safety of Charlie's chest, and large hands rubbing his back soothingly. He had reached his breaking point, one his mind was silently spiralling into for the past weeks, only distracted by the happiness Callie and their new home brought him. His eyes filled with tears and the sobs were no longer quiet as his hands fisted in the redhead's t-shirt as if it was his last life line.

Charlie just held the blond close in his arms and let him get all of the pent up emotions out. Draco was finally crying for the years of simple teenage joys he had lost in Hogwarts, for his parents, for what he was forced to do, for losing almost everything... the list was long and the tears were many but at least they were finally falling. But this was not the place for them. Charlie leaned down and picked the blond up into his amrs, holding him close still, and cast a dissilusionment charm over them as he swiftly made his way into the privacy of his cottage. Draco's tears were unrelenting, a soft hiccup rising from his chest as he struggled to breath. Charlie pressed a water bottle to his lips for a few sips before getting them more comfortable on the couch, Draco in his lap and curled into his chest securely.

"I'm s-so-sorry.." Draco hiccuped again, the worst emotions leaving him now and he suddenly felt embarrased for breaking down like that in front of someone. He had never done that before, and Charlie was a person he trusted wholeheartedly by now, but still did not want to have the redhead see him like this.

"Shhh, don't apologise. Just rest and let it go.." he said softly, his hand with a will of its own petted the blond's silky hair, carding through the lightly curling tresses gently.

Draco leaned into his chest after wiping the last of the wetness from his cheeks and closed his eyes tiredly, not even realising her had fallen asleep. Charlie felt the blond's breathing change and gently picked him up once more, carrying him into bed with little Callie who was having her midday nap. They instantly curled into each other, making Charlie smile at the beautiful sight. He covered them with the blankets and closed the door quietly, leaving them to their rest.

…...

It was a few hours later that Draco woke up with a throbbing headache, and puffy eyes. He groaned softly and rolled over, only to gasp in surprise when he noticed Charlie walking into the room.

"Sorry, did not mean to startle you. Here, for the head." he handed the blond a vial with pain reliever and wrung out all the excess cool water from a cloth before gently covering his eyes.

Draco sighed in relief, gulping down the potion in one go with a soft grimace. "Thank you. For before as well..."

"Don't mention it, just rest a while longer. I have one little girl in the bathtub, asking for attention. We won't be long, then the bathroom is yours." he promised and left the blond to his rest.

Draco sighed and leaned back into the pillow. There was only one time in his life he could remember someone taking care of him, and that was when he had received the dark mark and uncle Sev healed him and reassured him that all would be well. The man used to be an enigma even to his godson, but now Draco understood that Severus had always cared about him in his own way, he just didn't show it in the way Draco was able to receive in those years at Hogwarts. Perhaps now was the time to allow himself to be taken care of. He had no one in this world. No parents, no godfather, no real friends. Potter and Granger were friends, but they had their own golden trio bonds that he would never break into, not that he wanted to.

But Charlie..he had accepted him readily, with openess and kindness, and helped him find his center. Was it only gratitude he felt for the redhead? But it couldn't be, he found the man gorgeous, he felt safe in his presence and he had admittedly worried his head off when the fool got burnt by the dragon yesterday. That wasn't gratitude, but attraction..with a pinch of longing perhaps. Not used to such deep analysis of his own feelings, Draco gave up on the thought process and rested his eyes a bit longer until he felt them cool off a little.

He heard laughter and content purring so he took the cloth off his eyes and looked toward the bathroom. Charlie walked out, grey sleeping pants hanging low on his hips, water dripping from his dishevelled shoulder-length hair, and a squirming Callie peaked from the large white towel in his arms. She trilled happily when she noticed her human's mate was awake and Charlie let her jump onto the bed, her wings still not developed enough for flight. Draco smiled warmly and opened his arms for the little one, getting tackled with another happy trill.

"Hello beautiful. Did you have a good time in the bath with Charlie?" he asked, nuzzling her soft scales as she purred contently and let out a few clouds of warm steam.

Draco chuckled and tickled her belly as Charlie roughly dried his hair with a towel. "Will you be alright to look after her or are you going to take a shower?" he asked.

Draco shook his head. "Callie and I are going to do a little exercise to make her wings strong, just like Sebastian told us to. Wanna do that munchkin?" he cooed and she trilled happily, rubbing her soft scaly head into his chin.

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I'll make us some dinner, then we can talk." he said before leaving the room for the kitchen.

Draco looked after him a moment, wondering whether he could face the impact of his breakdown. Perhaps there was a chance Charlie wanted to talk about something else, but he doubted it. And he still had to tell him of the deal with Avery. They needed the name badly, or more dragons will suffer and word will spread out that their security is not what it's supposed to be. He looked down at the large soulfull eyes of the little girl and gently caressed her snout. "Come, let's see how your wings are doing, and I am sure Charlie will have some lovely meat ready for you once we are done." he smiled, even though his mind was not quite there. Hopefully all will be well and they would have their peace once more...

**AN: Charlie turns out to be quite a force when something threatens his principles, and Draco is finally ready to find his inner peace. But what about Avery's contact at the reserve? And will Charlie get to have the home he longs for by the blond's side? Stay tuned xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Deepest apologies for the delay, my dearest readers. Here is the last chapter for you :) I hope you have enjoyed this story, and will enjoy this chapter as well. Much love xxx**

Draco entered the holding room, Charlie not far behind him as they stood in front of the ex-Death Eater. Draco sat down and with a neautral expression unrolled the freshly signed parchment in his hands for Avery to see. "As agreed, the Wizengamot has granted you a promise to not give you the dementor's kiss. Under one condition however." he said, watchign the man's expression stiffen slightly in appreheansion. "You will give us the name of your contact or accomplice here at the reserve under veritaserum to ensure the validity of the information. Do you agree to the set terms?" he asked, feeling the redhead's silent presence behind him.

Avery contemplated a moment after reading the rest fo the parchment and nodded. "I agree to your terms." he said, letting the blond administer the truth serum.

Once his gaze went blank, Draco asked a question that determined you a Deather Eater or a mere spy. Depending on Avery's answer, the serum was either working fully or only partially. "Do you faithfully serve the Dark Lord?" he asked in a clear, neutral tone.

Avery's eyes remained blank and tone sounded slightly dreamy as he asnwered. "The Dark Lord may be dead but I serve him until death takes me n his name."

Draco nodded. "It's working as it should." he said without turningaround, already feeling Charlie leaning against the back of his chair with his hips, looking at the dark man over the blond's head. "How long have you been taking dragon commodities from this reserve with the aid of your accomplice?" he asked clearly, his tone firm, making Draco shudder slightly.

Avery had no choice but to answer. "The past 17 months, one dragon each 4 weeks to replenish supplies for the market." he said dispassionately.

Charlie growled slightly in fury at the audacity of the man, but he felt Draco's hand reach around the back of his seat to squeeze his in a soothing gesture. Charlie clenched his jaw a moment to calm down before asking one more question. "Who is your accomplice here at the reserve?" his voice shaking slightly with pent up rage still.

Draco waited with bated breath, having a feeling he knew the name, but did not want to say so aloud in front of Charlie in case he was mistaken.

"Jade Sommers." Avery spoke clearly, his words ramming a chest into Charlie's heart. No, it was not possible...

"You lie.." he hissed, but Draco had already administered the antidote and pulled the redheat out of the room.

The director of the reserve was already waiting for them with a somber expression. "Did you close the deal and get the name?" he asked.

Draco nodded, answering instead of the still stunned and most likely silently fuming redhead. "It's Jade. Sommers." he said evenly.

The balding man in front of them looked stunned a moment before contemplating the turn of event. "I admit, I did not expect her to be the one.. Jade has been with us for a few years now and always behaved in such a comely manner.." he said disbelievingly.

"There must be some sort of a mistake. Not Jade, it can't be her, I refuse to believe that." Charlie found his voice again, but the blond could detect a change in his tone. It was no longer the voice of the man who was blinded by fury. It sounded hurt, and that was much more difficult to provide comfort for.

Draco exchanged a look with the man across from him and received a nod, knowing Avery would be guarded before being handed to the Aurors. He took Charlie outside for some fresh air before leading him into the privacy of their cottage, sitting him down at the table and putting the kettle on.

"How could I have been so wrong? Am I such a bad judge of character? Is there even a reason to trust someone these days?" Charlie's question were softly spoken and his eyes unfocused with the internal struggle he felt.

Draco stepped closed and gently cupper the man's cheeks to pull his face up and waited for the beautiful eyes to focus on him a little bit at least. "You could not have known. We all at one point in our lives trust someone who breaks our hopes in other people. But you cannot think this way. You trust me, even though I am a Malfoy, don't you?" he asked, smiling softly, trying to lift the man's spirits.

Charlie just watched the blond a moment, looking at that gentle smile and warm eyes.. and something inside him just snapped. His arm shot up to curl at the back of the blond's neck and pulled him down into a kiss full of muddled emotions, and the remains of his trust in hope that the blond would not reject him. Would the blond prove that he could trust him still?

Draco was momentarily thrown off balance by the sudden kiss, returning it after a few seconds when his mind caught up. Perhaps it was not the best of timings as Charlie was clearly distressed, but it seemed the dam was opened and could not be sealed anymore. With a soft hum he returned the kiss, giving as good as he got as their tongues coiled and battled. He pressed closer to the redhead and soon found himself straddling the man's lap, the strong hands upon his hips making his cock twitch with anticipation. It had been quite some time since he had a lover, and his pent up attraction for the redhead was making him greedy for any and all touch.

Charlie knew that if he were in a better state of mind, he would rejoice at the blond accepting his touch so readily, and take his time. But it seemed today was not about gentle explorations. It was a clashing of two bodies whose souls were already intertwined after the short weeks spent together. He felt Draco grind into his swiftly rising cock and groaned softly into their kiss, fumbling for his wand.

Draco beat him to it however and swiftly vanished their clothing with a flick of his wrist. They both groaned at the full on skin contact, their hard lengths rubbing together smoothly, aided by the glistening precum.

"I want you.." Charlie whispered against the blond's rosy lip, nibbling at it before soothing the small hurt from his teeth with his tongue.

Draco whimpered softly at the word, the greedy hands running over his back and hips making him want more. Was this right? Perhaps not. But he needed, nay, he wanted to show the redhead that he could trust him. That even if their relationship changed, he would still be here with him. "Then have me..." he whispered his reply, his hips pressing further into Charlie's, making them both groan from pleasure.

Charlie picked the blond up and carried him into the living room, making sure the door to their bedroom was closed and silenced, so little Callie would neither hear them, nor disturb them. The fire was cracking merrily in the fireplace as the Welsh summer at the reserve was quite cold, and he slowly laid his soon to be lover upon the furs in front of it.

Draco pulled him into another deep kiss, his hand rubbing Charlie's lightly stubbled cheek, enjoying the contrast with his own smooth skin. To feel the firm weight of the other man hovering over him, and pressing lightly into his chest was heavenly. It has been so long since he felt this way, and for it to be the redhead who was about to claim him was pure joy. His thighs parted and accepted the taunt hips into their craddle, rubbing his smooth calf over the thin hair covering the redhead's thighs, his skin sensitive to the gentle tickling sensation. It felt so good to be held like this, in Charlie's strong arms, just as he dreamt many a night.

Charlie held the smaller man close, humming in pleasure as his hand caressed the slim thigh wounding around his hip. He has held Draco every night for the past weeks, yet it did not compare to the intimacy that was creeping into their hurried explorations even now. He summoned the blond's argan oil from the bathroom and slicked his fingers, intent on preparing Draco traditionally. He detested the cold, dispassionate charms and cold lubrication, instead prefering the simple joy of building his lover's pleasure by an intimate touch.

Draco spread his thighs a little bit wider in anticipation, his eyes the colour of stormy skies, darkened by passion as he looking at the redhead trustingly. He knew Charlie would never hurt him, but they were both quite impatient and hoped he would prepared well for the length pressing currently into his hip. Charlie was by no means small and he had been celibate too long. His thoughts were disrupted when warm oil was rubbed into his quiverring rosette before a slick finger pressed inside. He gasped, taken by surprise by the lack of a burning sensation, even through the tight feeling around the intrusion.

Charlie pressed his forehead against the blond's breastbone. The tight heat around his finger was maddening and he was seriously reconsidering his traditional ways. All he wanted to do when he felt the silken walls massaging his finger, was trusting home and not thinking of England in the least. But he pressed a little further until the third knuckle and rubbed the walls sensually, making the blond in his arms shudder. Nails were digging passionately into his shoulders, leaving half moon little dents in the freckled skin.

Once the tightness loosened, he added another finger, this time crooking both of the digits in search of that elusive spot that would make the blond arch into his arms with pleasure. And it appeared he had found it as Draco meowled softly, his back arching slightly and he pressed further on the intrusion, needing more of that delicious feeling. Charlie licked and nibbled at the length of the blond's neck, thrusting both his fingers a little deeper, a little harder, rubbing over the spot again and again, until the thighs around him quivered, his shoulders were covered in little nail dents, and Draco scrambled for purchase.

The tension was becoming too much of a strain for them both and Charlie pulled his fingers out to slick his own length, wanting to finally join them. Draco hissed at the loss and sat up halfway, pulling the redhead into another deep kiss, not wanting to be completely separated from him even for a moment. In their current position, Charlie sat back on his heels and pulled the blond up over his lap, slowly lowring his hips and pressing inside the breath-taking heat and tightness.

Draco bit into his shoulder in slight distress at being stretched so much and Charlie paused, his strong arms holding the hips partially on his length, preventing them from sliding further down with some effort. Once he felt the blond relaxing again, he slid all the way and they were finally one. He held Draco close to his chest, the slim thighs wrapped tightly around his hips and ankles pressed against his lower back. He looked into the blond's half lidded eyes and kissed him, this time only gently in simple affection. Now that they were joined, their completion was not far and they paused a moment to relish the closeness, both of body and minds.

Draco shifted slightly, his cheeks tightening around the cock pressed into his depth and returned the gentle kiss, nibbling on Charlie's bottom lip before licking it with his eager tongue. That was all it took for Charlie to tighen his hold upon the blond's cheeks and back, supporting his weight as he slid the boy upon his length at the same time as his own hips thrust upwards.

It was not long before Draco was raching his end with Charlie giving him all his body and heart desired, the redhead not far behind. "Look at me..." he whispered, cupping Charlie's cheeks, wanting to see the man as they kissed once more and he cried his pleasure into their joined lips. Charlie could not take the tightness anymore and filler the quiverring channel with his own release, holding the blond close to his chest as they slowly tried to catch their breath.

Charlie laid them down after gently separating them, and let the languid blond rest on his chest as they let their bodies cool slowly, illuminated by the flickering light from the fire.

"Thank you..." the blond whispered, his long fingers gently caressing the redhead's chest. When he noticed the man's quizzical look, he just smiled and elaborated softly. "For trusting me.."

Charlie shook his head and smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "No, I thank you for keeping my trust." he replied.

Their moment, as often times, was interrupted by none other than little Callie who had managed to break out her way from the bedroom, tackling their intertwined forms. Her human and her mate were all slippery unlike usual! And their scales were too soft. She took a closer whiff of them and trilled happily. They have fully mated, she could smell her human's mark on his mate. She licked both their jaws before curling up happily right in front of the fire, making them chuckle at their affectionate little girl...

…...

Four months have gone by and Charlie stood by the living room glass wall, sipping his whiskey hot chocolate. He had built the extention to the space but a week after designing it, and both Callie and Draco adored it. The blond had picked many soft and and colourful cushion and beanbags, hoping to bring their little girl some more comfort, and have their own space to relax in as well.

The weather has grown quite cold and unpleasant, but they kept a steady temperature for the dragons around the caves. He listened to the raindrops hit the glass and smiled when Callie snored gently. She had growned much, not even Charlie could lift her up now. She was at tall as Draco already and she would continue to grow fast, soon becoming old enough to become a woman instead of their little girl, and have her own little dragons. The notion made him slightly nostalgic, but they would always remain here if she wanted to come round for a at least a ltitle nuzzle. Pale arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled, opening his own arms to let the blond step around and curl into his chest.

"Can't sleep?" Draco asked softly, not wanting to wake up Callie.

Charlie pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Not tonight. The rain is too loud and it calls to me." he smiled.

Draconuzzled his neck, his arms tightening around the redhead. "Well, if you can't sleep, I could always tire you out.." he suggested with a wink.

Charlie chuckled and finished his cup, kissing the blond to share some of the chocolate taste, feeling him hum into their kiss.

The past months have been more than he could ever ask for. After the innitial pain of loosing Jade as a friend, he learnt to trust again in his team and they worked hard to keep the dragons at the reserve happy. Draco decided to invest his own money into the hatchery and made a charity donation, with which they were able to build a comopeltely new one. It was now the blond's home, Sebastian looking after the humans and Draco tending to the dragons. They were happy, now openly in love, and most importantly, they have found their home. In each other, in this little cottage at a Welsh reserve. He could not be more content with his life.

"Come, let's see if you can put me to sleep then." he grinned and bent down, pulling thebloind over his shoulder and carrying him into the bedroom much to the blond's chagrin, which he expressed with a hearty dose of hissing...

**THE END.**

**AN: Thank you all for reading, much love for your wonderful reviews xxx**


End file.
